Doctor To Doctor
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Ratchet disobeys Optimus Prime's orders and re-tries his old project. Optimus leans on Knockout for help, now that he and Breakdown switched teams. Ratchet rejects Knockout for being gay. hinted of past rape and sexual abuse!
1. Ratchet's Homophobic Confession

Optimus Prime rubbed his head, he had told ratchet not to take the shot again, but he didn't listen and now he had to lean on Knockout. The red mech was harmless, until he flirted and he flirted with everything that walked. He had no doubt it was due to his need to fool everyone into thinking he was okay but sometimes, the way he purred made even straight mechs's knees weak.

Ratchet: there is no way THAT mech is touching me  
>Optimus Prime: you had the option before you re-injected yourself<br>Ratchet: I fixed it…I swear  
>Optimus Prime: you need to burn it off<br>Ratchet: Optimus, I am fine  
>Knockout: while this is highly amusing and all…<br>Ratchet: I don't want his kind near me

Knockout flinched and glared at ratchet. Optimus Prime shook his head and walked out of the room. He hoped Knockout wouldn't feel the whole team was that way. The red mech had abit of fun with Bumblebee and he would kick back with Bulkhead when he was bored or in need of attention. Optimus hadn't wanted to send Breakdown by himself, knowing how it made Knockout feel but war didn't look kindly on lovers. He saw what it did to Acree after Cliffjumper's death.

Ratchet: why are you looking at me like that..?  
>Knockout: you're an Autobot and yet you reject me for being gay. How would you like it if I rejected you for being straight?<br>Ratchet: you flirt with everything..  
>Knockout: femmes need just as much attention as mechs, I declare my gayness anytime one of them hints to want me. Can you say the same for yourself?<br>Ratchet: huh..what?  
>Knockout: I see the way you pine for Optimus. He's the leader so he's safe but he has eyes only for Acree. Thus you don't have to make a move and you can pass judgment on everyone. You hide in your little projects.<p>Ratchet cursed the former Decepticon. Why did he have to be so dam smart? Even worse, why did he have to be so dam pleasing to the eyes? All he wanted was to stoke that red paint until Knockout cried out his name. He saw the softness Knockout displayed for Breakdown and how child-like the little red mech could be when he needed reassuring. Thus, Knockout was off limits. He had no doubts what Breakdown would do to stop Knockout's pain at another's didn't love him, he just wanted to lust after the car mech. He was safe and it burned at him. Knockout was cat-like and even purred when he wanted something.<p>

Starscream eyed them both. He understood Knockout's pain. Ratchet glared at the seeker, hoping this one would bend or yeild. Knockout smiled warmly at him and rubbed his arm abit. Ratchet sucked in the air and stared at the slight touch.

Starscream: enjoying your stay?  
>Knockout: Optimus has been very good to me..so far<br>Starscream: ingore Ratchet, the others are nice enough..but..  
>Knockout: but?<br>Starscream: Acree is bitch on wheels  
>Knockout: tell me about it…<br>Starscream: Miko stalking you yet?  
>Knockout: I think Bulkhead curses me out, she loves to joy ride me<br>Starscream: speeding? Tsk tsk  
>Knockout: speed is my middle name, Star<p>Ratchet tried to stop looking at them from his entrapment. But his mind kept flashing him photos of Knockout being touched, Knockout making love to him and him taking Knockout. He didn't realize he was hooked to a Spark monitor and when he saw his pulse racing, he knew the two mechs would see it as well. The beeping of the machine caught Knockout's attention and he walked back over.<p>Knockout(eyeing the pulse rate): do I want to know what is on your mind,hmm?  
>Ratchet: stop…purring…dammit…<br>Knockout: oh…so..your thinking of me..purring?  
>Ratchet: primus…dammit..<br>Knockout: uh..Ratchet..why are so..wet?  
>Starscream: he looks like he is having mental sex<br>Knockout: mental sex?  
>Starscream: like mind rape only he really acts like its sex<br>Knockout: hmm…so..who are you fucking?  
>Ratchet: you…<p>Knockout dropped the notebook from his hands. Surely he heard the old medic wrong or this was a prank. But he was wet and you can't fake that…he cursed his medical knowledge. He looked back up at Ratchet. Ratchet looked helpless and needy in the bindings. He wanted to scream for Breakdown but he knew his mate was on a mission. He never told anyone but Breakdown about Megatron's sexual abuse, he wasn't about to change that, though Optimus had told him he could talk to him about it.<p> 


	2. Optimus Prime has a talk with Knockout

Knockout avoid Ratchet for the rest of the day. He flinched when his name was said and froze when touched. Optimus Prime had heard of what happen from Starscream. He was faintly aware that Knockout had been raped badly at the hands of Megatron. He sat down where Knockout had laid himself down.

Optimus prime: you should let it out…  
>Knockout: I rather not<br>Optimus prime: Breakdown wouldn't want you to suffer…  
>Knockout: how do I know that? He's not here…<br>Optimus prime: I should have sent you both but I needed a skilled medic to stay here..Ratchet is skilled but he refuses to be careful..  
>Knockout: I hate him…who the spark just goes out and says that!<br>Optimus prime: a very stiff old medic who hoped to shock you into acting. He wasn't realizing just how deeply in love with Breakdown you are..  
>Knockout: and I do not purr…<br>Optimus Prime: well..you..kinda..do  
>Knockout:….really?<br>Optimus Prime: don't stop, Breakdown finds it too cute and if he loved you as the purring red car, stay the purring red car  
>Knockout: hmm…I suppose that's true..you never did tell me where you got those rims<p>Optimus goaned and shook his head at the car. He would never understand why the mech flirted with him. It's just rims…great now he has you checking yourself out…thanks knockout..<p> 


	3. Breakdown Returns

Breakdown was glad to be back and he missed his purring red car. He handed his report over and went right to looking for Knockout. The red car was a medic, when he bothered, so he went to the medic bay to find him. Instead he found Ratchet tied up and grumpy.

Breakdown:so…um…  
>Starscream: he has to burn his little project out of himself<br>Breakdown: real smooth, Ratchet  
>Ratchet: fuck me<br>Breakdown: um..what?  
>Starscream: he messed it up and now he wants to fuck everything that walks<br>Breakdown: eww…poor dude…uh…where's Knockout?  
>Starscream: I think Optimus was giving him a peep talk but knowing Knockout, he probably flirted about his rims to make him bail..<br>Breakdown: ugh…him and rims…he would blow all his credits on new rims if I let him  
>Starscream: that's what happens when you drown in self loathing for too long<br>Breakdown: I'll never forgive Megatron for what he did to him…

Ratchet groaned as he tried to get the two mechs to help him. He didn't find either of them remotely appealing but he was desbate. Knockout had walked back over and light up when he saw Breakdown. Breakdown smiled as he held the smaller mech in his arms. Knockdown forgot about his refusal that he purred and ended up purring as Breakdown stoke his back abit.

Ratchet: ugh..get a room..or..help  
>Breakdown: what is your problem?<br>Knockout: he hates gays even though he is gay himself  
>Breakdown: typical<br>Knockout: yeah…  
>Breakdown: Knockout..? What's wrong? I know I took awhile..<br>Starscream: Ratchet tried to um..sorta..kinda..drag him to bed. Knockout, of course, freaked and fled

Breakdown held him tighter as he glared warningly at Ratchet. Starscream handed Knockout the notes, knowing the car mech was better at medicine than him, he leaned more towards science. Knockout smiled abit as he flipped though the papers, making small notes as Breakdown beamed at him. Breakdown loved to see Knockout using his brains. He often worried about his mates sanity anytime he would see him and Miko playing music-based video games or when he would see him and Bumblebee racing on the tv. He knew it was a way to kick back but it made little sense to him. He wished he could let go like Knockout did but he felt it was his duty to stay strong and awake for him, so he could shield Knockout from everything, even his own personal demons.


	4. Starscream finds Bliss

Knockout closed his eyes as Breakdown moved his mouth from his lips, down his chest, to between his legs. He tried to think only of Breakdown and what Breakdown was doing, but flashes of HIS hand, HIS tung inside him HIS fingers in the wires…He shivered and Breakdown noticed the fear in his mate. As bad as he needed to mate, he pulled Knockout into his arms. Knockout shooked as he clung to his boyfriend.

Breakdown: you don't have to put me first, Red, you need time to heal…I'm happy just holding you  
>Knockout: what if…if..I never..get whole..?<br>Breakdown: don't worry about that, Red, just clung as tight as you have to

Optimus prime watched the broken couple. He wish he could fix Knockout. He had never thought much on the car mech. He was turned off by his ego, he wished he had seen it for what it was. He deiced to go see if Starscream was having any luck with ratchet.

Starscream: one more word out of you and I will duck tape your mouth shut…  
>Ratchet: but I need it and this will go away!<br>Starscream: I do not care, I am not fucking you  
>Ratchet: come on…Starscream…I can't last much longer…<br>Starscream: NO  
>Ratchet: not even…<br>Starscream: NO  
>Ratchet: come on…please…Starscream…you know I'm not lying..<br>Starscream: that's not the point, Ratchet, seekers are always carriers and I have zero plans of carrying YOUR sparkling as long as I am sober  
>Ratchet: dammit…just..touch me!<br>Starscream: ratchet, your not yourself…  
>Ratchet: starscream..just..do it!<p>Starscream eyed him and not realizing he was being watched by Optimus, he picked up a tool and deiced to end this before Ratchet robbed him of his sanity. He had never done this personally but he had seen other Decepticons do it.<p>Starscream: just to shut you up before I off myself!  
>Ratchet(eyeing the tool): that's..not..really what.. I meant….uh…<p>Starscream rolled his eyes and shoved it into drooled in pleasure as Starscream lazily moved the tool in and out, reading a book with his other hand. Optimus Prime just stared, not sure what freaked him out more, the fact he couldn't stop staring or the fact Starscream could do such an act one handed.<p>Optimus Prime: uh…Starscream?  
>Starscream: yep?<br>Optimus Prime: uh..how can you be..so..uh  
>Starscream: calm?<br>Optimus Prime: yeah…  
>Starscream: he;s finally shut up! I couldn't take much longer…<br>Optimus Prime: so..you..uh….shoved a ratchet..uh..there..?  
>Starscream: not very scientific mind you..but..silence is bliss<br>Optimus Prime: sometimes I wonder about your sanity  
>Starscream: hmmm…I get that a lot<br>Optimus Prime: does that…even feel..uh..good?  
>Starscream: do tell, boss man<br>Optimus Prime: wait..no…that's not what I..uh..meant!  
>Starscream: poor poor Knockout…all this time flirting with you and you got wing envy<br>Optimus Prime: uh..I..um…dam  
>Starscream: don't worry, I wont tell Acree<p>Optimus Prime shook his head and tried to leave, but he couldn't stop staring at the seeker. He knew one right stoke of those wings and the seeker would be in bliss, one wrong stoke, and the seeker would be extreme pain. He cursed the images, he wasn't gay but Starscream was smart, cleaver and very beautiful.<p> 


	5. Knockout Vs Human Police

Breakdown was laughing at Optimus's face at the whole scene. He was well used to Starscream's approach on things. But this, he had to admit, was a first, even for him. Knockout gave a weak smile but didn't make his usual remarks. Ratchet was laying on the bed, untied and in bliss.

Breakdown: this takes the cake, star  
>Starscream: I felt it was my duty as a scientist to relieve poor ratchet of his..uh..condtion<br>Breakdown: you couldn't just fuck him like a normal mech?  
>Starscream: why? You want his babies? Fuck that shit<br>Breakdown: I think you tramized Optimus  
>Starscream: it was well worth it<br>Breakdown: this place would be so dull without you…  
>Starscream: I aim to amuse<p>Optimus prime shook his head at the seeker and looked at Knockout. Knockout was still avoiding Ratchet. Optimus thought maybe with Ratchet normal, he would calm down abit. Peace was very short lived for Starscream as Miko came over the base and took over.<p>Starscream: oh for spark sake!  
>Breakdown: I feel your pain….<br>Knockout: she just needs a distraction  
>Starscream: that's called pedophile on Earth, Red<br>Knockout: I resent that, Star

It hadn't take much for her to agree to the joy ride. Breakdown shook his head as Knockout speeded all over the desert highway with a grinning earth girl. The peace had given time for Ratchet to be horrified that the seeker had made him mate with a medical tool. He turned and glared at the seeker.

Ratchet: you are a sick fuck  
>Starscream: oh I guess…<br>Ratchet: you should be put in the junk yard!

Starscream flinched and lowed his head, so used to the beatings Megatron dished out. Optimus was so sick of ratchet beating on the same two mechs and put a hand on the seeker's shoulder.

Optimus Prime: ratchet, this is not how you talk to someone who fixed your mess  
>Ratchet: but..a medical tool?<br>Optimus Prime: if you hadn't disobeyed me, he wouldn't have had to do a thing  
>Ratchet: how can you defend him!<br>Optimus Prime: he switched teams to flee abuse and rape, he needs a warm home  
>Ratchet: how can you love such a creature! He cant love<p>Optimus Prime looked at Starscream. The seeker had been quite during the fighting, he didn't raise a single finger to defend himself. He knew the seeker was far from harmless or helpless. He couldn't believe such a strong mech could be reduce to this. Breakdown was also getting fed up with Ratchet's behavior.<p>Breakdown: I thought Autobots were better than this  
>Ratchet: we are better than the Decepticons<br>Breakdown: such ego for a mech who was begging us Decepticons to "fuck" you  
>Ratchet: Knockout threw himself at me…<br>Breakdown: bull shit! I can't even touch him without him crying. He was raped, he was tied to the wall and fucked so hard that he almost died! You have no right to even breath on him!

Ratchet stared. He didn't know about the rape or abuse, the red mech had been very flirty and talkive to everyone. He didn't act the role of victim. He mentally kicked himself, he hadn't wanted to get on Breakdown's bad side. This was not going very well. Knockout was the ideal goal but he would have to pry the mech from Breakdown's bed..somehow.

Miko: he out raced 5 police cars! He is so fucking cool!  
>Bulkhead: 5..?<br>Knockout: uh..I kinda took a wrong turn across state lines. Minor set back.  
>Bulkhead: your such a child!<br>Knockout: hmmm..let me under your hood and lets see what you are, Bulky my man  
>Bulhead: ugh…<br>Miko: I don't get it…  
>Knockout: good<br>Bulhead: you need a new hobby…  
>Knockout: you could use new rims though..<br>Bulkhead: your obsessed!  
>Knockout: a fresh layer of paint..new rims and you could be eatable..<br>Bulkhead: Breakdown, tame your mate before he flirts himself into the grave!  
>Knockout: I'm only playing…no need to raise hands to me…<p>Bulkhead looked back and saw terror in his eyes, not lust or flirting, but pure fear. Breakdown walked over and glared at Bulkhead as he pulled the car mech into his arms. He could hear him whispering into Knockout about not pissing off the police for sport.<p> 


	6. Optimus Prime VS DDR

Optimus Prime stared at the TV. Surely he was not that stupid and surely Knockout wasn't that smart. Play Truth or Dare? Sure, what could happen? When did Knockout get that brave? And when did I get that sloppy? Knockout was grinning like a mad man. He had to admit he did like to see the mech smiling instead of shaking in terror but why did he have to be smiling at my expense?

Knockout: now now, Optimus, I'll go easy on you  
>Optimus Prime: I hate you…<br>Knockout: you'll thank me later, love

Knockout choose the song and explained the rules to Optimus Prime. The leader didn't know why he didn't fight Knockout on it, surely playing with Miko would be more fun for him,right? He wasn't trained to move like Knockout was. He watched the arrows on the screen and drooled when he saw Knockout move like he was born to be a dancer. Knockout had played every round 100+ with Miko, so this was almost too easy. He just wanted to watch Optimus Prime make faces.

Optimus was in awe of the car mech and could see why Breakdown called him perfect. Knockout moved as if he could feel the beat inside himself. Optimus was missing a lot of the arrows and he knew he was going to lose. But part of him didn't care, Knockout was happy and having loads of fun. And for once it didn't include pissing off human police cars…


	7. Knockout Gets Wasted

Knockout was drunk and that was always scary but drunk with an Ipod was fetal as long as Starscream was concerned. Knockout was self medicating to forget Megatron and Ratchet being homophobic. He drank himself sick and then cried as he clung to Breakdown. Breakdown was at a loss to know what to do or say to smooth his demons away.

Knockout didn't see Starscream as a threat. He just wanted to self destruct. Starscream rubbed his forehead abit as he walked over. Knockout looked up at him, Knockout was one of the very few Decepticons smaller than him. Starscream took the bottle from him.

Starscream: your smarter than this!  
>Knockout: give it back, star!<br>Starscream: you think being numb will feel like bliss but I assure you, it's a new level of hell!  
>Knockout: shut up! I don't want to feel..or think..or..I just want to shut off for good!<br>Starscream: suicide won't end the pain, it will just move to Breakdown..he lovees you  
>Knockout: no he doesn't! Megatron took me..he made me dirty…<br>Starscream:Breakdown would die for you, so go sleep it off…  
>Knockout: die..for me?<br>Starscream: of course, he loves you, Knockout. He never shuts up about you, brags about you and even shows you off.

Knockout looked at Starscream. Not fully sure he believed him but he did feel tired from all the drinking. Starscream sighed in relief when Knockout laid down on the couch. He laid his favorite blanket over him. He commed Breakdown about his mate's condition. He wasn't surprised when Breakdown ran to his side and held his hand as he slept. Breakdown only had eyes for his broken mate. He didn't even like Optimus Prime breathing on Knockout.

Knockout: Breakdown..?  
>Breakdown: I'm right here…and…I'm not going anyhere..so…get some sleep, okay?<p>

Knockout yawned and nuzzled into the pillow. He felt so safe with his hand held. He didn't even feel Starscream checking him for damage due to the over drinking. Breakdown stoked his hand, he knew Starscream had to check him while he was asleep or Knockout would freak out. Bulkhead had been shocked at how the rape had changed Knockout. He had felt Knockout was untouchable.

Bulkhead: how can someone with that big of an ego, fall like this?  
>Breakdown: his attacker was bigger than him, he feels unperfect right now, he also fears I wont want him because he was touched by another mech…Megatron came inside him, a lot of mechs would throw Knockout out of their beds for it..<br>Bulkhead: but he was raped, he didn't agree to it..  
>Breakdown: a lot of men..don't care<br>Bulkhead: that's..messed up!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **read the Prequal to Doctor to Doctor to see what had happened. the story is rated M and has a lemon, so you are warned that is loads more twisted than this story. Story is on my page, it's titled "Tasting the doctor"


	8. Knockout Cries For The First Time

Knockout looked at his paint in the mirror. He wasn't vain, he was just himself. He was musing on a new look. He felt like going blue for a cycle or two. Breakdown had freaked on his color choice. He had to admit, he loved being called "red", even more during sex, when Breakdown would purr it into his ear. Though, it had been a few months since he laid down for sex. He wondered how long would Breakdown wait for him before he moved on.

Starscream: your not going blue are you?  
>Knockout: sadly…breaky said no…killjoy…<br>Starscream: breaky? Wait..never mind..I really don't want to know..  
>Knockout: your just as gay as me, screamy, I'm just loud as fuck<br>Starscream: sadly…  
>Knockout: sadly? Oh come on, fag ratchet. He's gay too<br>Starscream: he is?  
>Knockout: my gaydar is never wrong<br>Starscream: hmm…Optimus?  
>Knockout: straight as an arrow<br>Starscream: dam

Knockout turned to him and laughed. Starscream wanted to be mad at the laugh but it was warm and so utterly Knockout. He looked over at the paints Knockout was musing over. He would never understand why he just HAD to change himself. Breakdown didn't get it either and went over. He ran a hand down Knockout's hips, earning a soft moan.

Knockout: watch the paint…shesh…  
>Breakdown: hmm…I miss that…though..if your going to shed this hot sexy red paint…does it matter?<br>Knockout: sexy? Hot?  
>Breakdown: if I begged you to stay red..would you?<br>Knockout:..yes…

Breakdown smiled and kissed him. Knockout tensed but it felt so right in Breakdown's arms that he slipped into them for the first time in 3 months. Breakdown beamed and soaked in the feeling. Knockout started to tremble abit, he was so scared but he wanted Breakdown at the sametime. He felt the demons clawing at his mind as he clung tighter to Breakdown.

Breakdown: Knockout…it's okay…I'm not going anywhere..so…you don't have to cry…

Knockout brought a hand to his face. He never cried, he was too proud, too ice cold, he was sadist. he looked at the tears on his hand. _When did he get so soft..?_


	9. Is Knockout carrying?

Knockout sat back and watched Breakdown and Bulkhead train. He never understood the thrill of hand to hand combat, he preferred keeping his distance. He smiled abit as Breakdown knocked Bulkhead down. He smiled back at Knockout who was laying on the couch watching. His ruby eyes made his spark stutter whenever his golden eyes looked into them.

Knockout blushed shyly and looked away to the TV set where Miko was racing Bumblebee. Breakdown walked over and sat beside him. Knockout pulled the blanket over his shoulders as he nuzzled into Breakdown's chest.

Breakdown: someone is in a good mood  
>Knockout: sleepy but I hate sleeping alone<br>Breakdown: your too cute in this mood  
>Knockout: less talking, more heat<p>Breakdown smiled as he wrapped his arms around his shiver mate. He stoked Knockout's cheek as he slept. Breakdown held Knockout's hand and bought it to his lips and kissed it. Bulkhead looked at them. He wouldn't admit that he stared at the red race car, he would never admit he wanted Knockout for himself, He just stared and watched from afar.<p>

Starscream eyed Bulkhead. He knew what was going on and he didn't like how things were heading. Bulkhead felt the seeker's glare. He closed his eyes and imaged Knockout with him and not with Breakdown. He had nothing fancy to tempt Knockout with. Starscream shooked his head at Bulkhead and got Knockout a second blanket.

Breakdown looked up as Starscream laid a warmer blanket over the cold car mech. Knockout had never had problems with the cold before, Breakdown wondered why he was suddenly having problems. He looked from Knockout to Starscream and didn't like the look on his face.

Breakdown: Starscream..?  
>Starscream: this..is a weird question and it just might be how he is laying..but..was he always...heavy around the middle?<p>Breakdown looked at Starscream then down at Knockout. Knockout was a sleek mech and he only had bulk on his shoulders and back where his wheels rested in robot-mode. He saw the bump on his mate's belly and froze. He laid a hand on it, praying it was not what he secretly knew what it was. <em>Knockout just couldn't be caring Megatron's sparkling…<em>


	10. The Twins make a couple a Family

Everyone waited for Knockout to freak, to whine about his paint or to just plain sulk. But Knockout took the new role in strides. He refused to call Megatron the father, insisting to any who ask, it was Breakdown. Soon mechs just went with Knockout's story. The past 3 months moved fast for Breakdown, he wasn't much of a reader but knowing Knockout would need help, he started reading up on sparklings. Knockout was laughing at his "nerdy" boyfriend. The birth of the sparkling changed more than just Knockout and Breakdown's world. It was extremely rare but Knockout birthed twins. Which meant double the work for the two.

Everyone was so happy about the twins surviving their first night, aside from Bulkhead. With having babies, Knockout would be less likely to switch boyfriends. Knockout had fallen asleep with his sons beside him under thick blankets. He was just as tired as them. They didn't seem to get the message about sitting still. Breakdown walked over to his sleeping family with a smile. He hadn't understood the point of stuff animals but the child's book he was reading insisted it was important. He slipped a teddy bear between his sons. Knockout shifted abit and sneezed when the tag hit his face just right.

Breakdown laughed as Knockout made a face at him. His ruby eyes trailed to the stuff animal. His sadistic brain tried to explain toys and just stalled. Breakdown sat on the floor and explained it to him. Knockout moved the tag out of his face and gave up. Breakdown kissed his mate's lips. He wanted to bond to Knockout, to make their love forever. He had waited to the twins were born for Knockout's safety.

Breakdown: kinda dirty to be saying this around the twins…  
>Knockout: just say it, I'm already losing my man-hood to a teddy bear…what's the point of it again?<br>Breakdown: I read it in a baby book…  
>Knockout: Breaky, that's for humans…the cuteness blinds me<br>Breakdown: too bad…they like it..see? They're clinging to it  
>Knockout: I am never living this down…<br>Breakdown: your too cute when you flee from it  
>Knockout: anyways, while I'm still awake and before the cuteness makes my brain stall…what did you want to say?<br>Breakdown: um…I was waiting for them to be born..for safety…uh…I want..to bond..to you..

Knockout stared at Breakdown. Bonding was a huge deal to cybertronians. Knockout wanted to cry, he always wanted Breakdown in that way. But he had felt due to what Megatron did, he was too "dirty" to deserve such an honor.

Knockout: but..with what he did…I..  
>Breakdown: fag Megatron…your mine…they are mine…and I protect what is mine, Knockout<hr>**A/N: i just took another bad loss, so I'm in a deep depression. so...my writings might not be nearly as fast as before. I hope thats not the case but this update alone took almost a week. I dont want to update for the sake of updating and have the story die. reviews make me want to keep trying..so..review away, k?**


	11. A shy smile of a child

The young twins shifted into their lives. They didn't know they were born due to malice and not love. Optimus prime was playing with them in the living room in their base. They were starting to get old enough to get their own personally from the other. Eclipse prefer art and liked to doodle all over any pieces of paper he could get his hands on while Twilight prefer building. He would often build with blocks and liked how Knockout would play with him. Having a logic driven mind himself, he found it easier to connect to Twilight.

Eclipse had dragged out his pad of paper and dumped out the box of makers onto the floor. Ratchet groaned at the mess he always made. Knockout had already yelled at him for yelling at the child before. Ratchet eyed the mess as Eclipse shyly looked up at him, handing him a maker, hopeful. Ratchet sighed and gave in to the innocent eyes.

Knockout: hmm..I didn't know you were an artist  
>Ratchet: I'm not…this..looks like..shit..<br>Knockout: better than I can do….I have no clue where he got the art from  
>Ratchet: me either, you can't even draw a straight line<br>Knockout: watch it, docbot

Breakdown sat Twilight on the couch as he dried the little twin off. Knockout walked over to check on him. He didn't want to be over protective but he couldn't help himself.

Breakdown: we're in luck…only one twin hates water  
>Knockout: I'm not so sure Eclipse hates the water..I just think he hates things in his face. He freaked over the blanket remember?<br>Breakdown: that's true…  
>Knockout: I still want to know where Eclipse art came from..<br>Breakdown: you're an artist..just..a..um..different kind..  
>Knockout: uh huh…<br>Breakdown: um…here

Knockout laughed at Breakdown as Breakdown handed him Twilight. Trying to avoid answering Knockout, he walked over to his other son. Eclipse gave his father a shy smile as he showed him his drawing. Eclipse was very shy while Twilight was braver and more talkive. Breakdown and Knockout made sure to praise Eclipse often so he would be more assure of himself. Eclipse had managed to almost draw Knockout, which was a big feat for a sparkling not even a year old.

Knockout sat Twilight with his brother to help them to bond. Twilight didn't seem to interested in art but he happily bought his blocks over to his brother. Eclipse watched his brother build and he shyly picked up a block. Knockout had hoped the twins would find common ground between them.


	12. Author Update

I'm not into Transformers anymore. I'm super sorry for this! But I was wondering if anyone would care if I kept going even if this doesn't mesh with the last few seasons? I stopped after season 2 of Prime, but I kinda feel like I need to write or atlease try. I'm not sure how good I can be however, but I feel kinda bad for checking out. I've just been though a lot of crap and Transformers just don't interest me really. I got back into reading fiction YA novels and shifted into Wicca. But I want to try something…maybe.


End file.
